Harry Potter and Timeporter
by Adalberth Dumbledore
Summary: AU! Spoilers. Time travel, dark magic and more. Full summery inside.
1. The joy of Severus Snape

**Declamier: ** Unfortunaly I don't own Harry Potter or any other character, place or spell what come up in this story (except my own made up things). They all are belongings of wonderful J.K.Rowling. So I just 'borrow' her creation to write this peace of work. I hope she won't be very angry with me... 

**Summery: ** This is AU (Alternate Universe fiction).Story starts from the end of Harry' third year. It is my vision of what would or/and could happen if Harry would have made a bit different decision at one point concidering Sirius. It is a bit dark, sad and angsty story. For Sirius lovers -please forgive me, but read on -there is sort of suprise in the end of the story(once I'll reach there that is:))  
I hope it is slightly different then other stories. At least I haven't seen that kind of story before. Though I have a confession to make -I got idea from reading one story and I'm sorry to say it, but I'm stealing one little detail and putting it into my story. But i'm not taking over plot or anything -so if you find something familiar please forgive me. 

**Author Note:** Please forgive me and be patient with any upcoming grammatical inperfections. Because I am not a native English speaker, but I'll try to fo my best. So if enyone want to be beta for me on this story please contact me and tell why would you want to help me and how well do you know enlish. Okay thank you all for attention -now enjoy! 

* * *

**Harry Potter and Timeporter**   
By Adalberth Dumbledore

Chapter One - The joy of Severus Snape 

  
"Ron -- come on back under the cloak --" Hermione panted. "Dumbledore, The Minister -- they'll be coming back out in a minute --" 

But before they could cover themselves again, before they could even Catch their breath; they heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws.... Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow -- an enormous, Pale-eyed, jet-black dog. 

Harry reached for his wand, but too late -- the dog had made an enormous Leap and the front paws hit him on the chest; he keeled over backward in A whirl of hair; he felt its hot breath, saw inch- long teeth - 

But the force of its leap had carried it too far; it rolled off him. Dazed, feeling as though his ribs were broken, Harry tried to stand up; He could hear it growling as it skidded around for a new attack. 

Ron was on his feet. As the dog sprang back toward them he pushed Harry Aside; the dog's jaws fastened instead around Ron's outstretched arm. Harry lunged forward, he seized a handful of the brute's hair, but it was dragging Ron away as easily as though he were a rag doll -- 

Then, out of nowhere, something hit Harry so hard across the face he was knocked off his feet again. He heard Hermione shriek with pain and fall too. 

Harry groped for his wand, blinking blood out of his eyes 

"Lumos!" he whispered. 

The wand light showed him the trunk of a thick tree; they had chased Scabbers into the shadow of the Whomping Willow and its branches were creaking as though in a high wind, whipping backward and forward to stop Them going nearer. 

And there, at the base of the trunk, was the dog, dragging Ron backward into a large gap in the roots -- Ron was fighting furiously, but his head and torso were slipping out of sight -- 

"Ron!" Harry shouted, trying to follow, but a heavy branch whipped lethally through the air and he was forced backward again. 

All they could see now was one of Ron's legs, which he had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the dog from pulling him farther underground -- but a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot; Ron's leg had broken, and a moment later, his foot vanished from sight. 

"Harry -- we've got to go for help --" Hermione gasped; she was bleeding too; the Willow had cut her across the shoulder. 

"No! That thing's big enough to eat him; we haven't got time --" 

"Harry -- we're never going to get through without help --" 

Another branch whipped down at them, twigs clenched like knuckles. 

"If that dog can get in, we can," Harry panted, darting here and there, trying to find a way through the vicious, swishing branches, but he couldn't get an inch nearer to the tree roots without being in range of the tree's blows. 

"Oh, help, help," Hermione whispered frantically, dancing U._ certainly on the spot, "Please..." 

Crookshanks darted forward. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk. 

Abruptly, as though the tree had been turned to marble, it stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shook. 

"Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered uncertainly. She now grasped Harry's arm painfully hard. "How did he know --?" 

"He's friends with that dog," said Harry grimly. "I've seen them together. Come on -- and keep your wand out --" 

They covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, but before they had reached the gap in the roots, Crookshanks had slid into it with a flick of his bottlebrush tail. Harry went next; he crawled forward, headfirst, and slid down an earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel. Crookshanks was a little way along, his eyes flashing in the light from Harry's wand. Seconds later, Hermione slithered down beside him. 

"Where's Ron?" she whispered in a terrified voice. 

"This way," said Harry, setting off, bent-backed, after Crookshanks. 

"Where does this tunnel come out?" Hermione asked breathlessly from behind him. 

"I don't know... It's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it.... It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmeade..." 

They moved as fast as they could, bent almost double; ahead of them, Crookshanks's tail bobbed in and out of view. On and on went the passage; it felt at least as long as the one to Honeydukes.... All Harry could think of was Ron and what the enormous dog might be doing to him.... He was drawing breath in sharp, painful gasps, running at a crouch.... 

And then the tunnel began to rise; moments later it twisted, and Crookshanks had gone. instead, Harry could see a patch of dim light through a small opening. 

He and Hermione paused, gasping for breath, edging forward. Both raised their wands to see what lay beyond. 

It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up. 

Harry glanced at Hermione, who looked very frightened but nodded. 

Harry pulled himself out of the hole, staring around. The room was deserted, but a door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway. Hermione suddenly grabbed Harry's arm again. Her wide eyes were traveling around the boarded windows. 

"Harry," she whispered, "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack." 

Harry looked around. His eyes fell on a wooden chair near them. Large chunks had been torn out of it; one of the legs had been ripped off entirely. 

"Ghosts didn't do that," he said slowly. 

At that moment, there was a creak overhead. Something had Moved upstairs. Both of them looked up at the ceiling. Hermione's grip on Harry's arm was so tight he was losing feeling in-his fingers. He raised his eyebrows at her; she nodded again and let go. 

Quietly as they could, they crept out into the hall and UP the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor, where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs. 

They reached the dark landing. 

"Nox," they whispered together, and the lights at the end of their wands went out. Only one door was open. As they crept toward it, they heard movement from behind it; a low moan, and then a deep, loud purring. They exchanged a last look, a last nod. 

Wand held tightly before him, Harry kicked the door wide open. 

On a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings lay Crookshanks, purring loudly at the sight of them. On the floor beside him, clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle, was Ron. 

Harry and Hermione dashed across to him. 

"Ron -- are you okay?" 

"Where's the dog?" 

"Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. "Harry, it's a trap --" 

"What --" 

"He's the dog... he's an Animagus." 

Ron was staring over Harry's shoulder. Harry wheeled around. With a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind them. 

A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black. 

"Expelliarmus!"he croaked, pointing Ron's wand at them. 

Harry's and Hermione's wands shot out of their hands, high in the air, and Black caught them. Then he took a step closer. His eyes were fixed on Harry. 

"I thought you'd come and help your friend," he said hoarsely. 

His voice sounded as though he had long since lost the habit of using it. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you) not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful... it will make everything much easier...." 

The taunt about his father rang in Harry's ears as though Black had bellowed it. A boiling hate erupted in Harry's chest, leaving no place for fear. For the first time in his life, he wanted his wand back in his hand, not to defend himself, but to attack... to kill. Without knowing what he was doing, he started forward, but there was a sudden movement on either side of him and two pairs of hands grabbed him and held him back.... "No, Harry!" Hermione gasped in a petrified whisper; Ron, however, spoke to Black. 

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" he said fiercely, though the effort of standing upright was draining him of still more color, and he swayed slightly as he spoke. 

Something flickered in Black's shadowed eyes. 

"Lie down," he said quietly to Ron. "You will damage that leg even more." 

"Did you hear me?" Ron said weakly, though he was clinging painfully to Harry to stay upright. "You'll have to kill all three of us!" 

"There'll be only one murder here tonight," said Brack, and his grin widened. 

"Why's that?" Harry spat, trying to wrench himself free of Ron, and Hermione. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew... What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?" 

"Harry!" Hermione whimpered. "Be quiet!" 

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry roared, and with a huge effort he broke free of Hermione's and Ron's restraint and lunged forward - 

He had forgotten about magic -- he had forgotten that he was short and skinny and thirteen, whereas Black was a tall, full-grown man -- all Harry knew was that he wanted to hurt Black as badly as he could and that he didn't care how much he got hurt in return -- 

Perhaps it was the shock of Harry doing something so stupid, but Black didn't raise the wands in time -- one of Harry's hands fastened over his wasted wrist, forcing the wand tips away; the knuckles of Harry's other hand collided with the side of Black's head and they fell, backward, into the wall - 

Hermione was screaming; Ron was yelling; there was a blinding flash as the wands in Black's hand sent a jet of sparks into the air that missed Harry's face by inches; Harry felt the shrunken arm under his fingers twisting madly, but he clung on, his other hand punching every part of Black it could find. 

But Black's free hand had found Harry's throat 

"No," he hissed, "I've waited too long --" 

The fingers tightened, Harry choked, his glasses askew. 

Then he saw Hermione's foot swing out of nowhere. Black let go of Harry with a grunt of pain; Ron had thrown himself on Black's wand hand and Harry heard a faint clatter -- 

He fought free of the tangle of bodies and saw his own wand rolling across the floor; he threw himself toward it but 

"Argh!" 

Crookshanks had joined the fray; both sets of front claws had sunk themselves deep into Harry's arm; Harry threw him off, but Crookshanks now darted toward Harry's wand -- 

"NO YOU DON'T!" roared Harry, and he aimed a kick at Crookshanks that made the cat leap aside, spitting; Harry snatched up his wand and turned 

"Get out of the way!" he shouted at Ron and Hermione. 

They didn't need telling twice. Hermione, gasping for breath, her lip bleeding, scrambled aside, snatching up her and Ron's wands. Ron crawled to the four-poster and collapsed onto it, panting, his white face now tinged with green, both hands clutching his broken leg. 

Black was sprawled at the bottom of the wall. His thin chest rose and fell rapidly as he watched Harry walking slowly nearer, his wand pointing straight at Black's heart. 

"Going to kill me, Harry?" he whispered. 

Harry stopped right above him, his wand still pointing at Black's chest, looking down at him. A livid bruise was rising around Black's left eye and his nose was bleeding. 

"You killed my parents," said Harry, his voice shaking slightly, but his wand hand quite steady. 

Black stared up at him out of those sunken eyes. 

"I don't deny it," he said very quietly. "But if you knew the whole story." 

"The whole story?" Harry repeated, a furious pounding in his ears. "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know." 

"You've got to listen to me," Black said, and there was a note of urgency in his voice now. "You'll regret it if you don't.... You don't understand...." 

"I understand a lot better than you think," said Harry, and his voice shook more than ever. "You never heard her, did you? My mum... trying to stop Voldemort killing me... and you did that... you did it...." 

Before either of them could say another word, something ginger streaked past Harry; Crookshanks leapt onto Black's chest and settled himself there, right over Black's heart. Black blinked and looked down at the cat. 

"Get off," he murmured, trying to push Crookshanks off him. 

But Crookshanks sank his claws into Black's robes and wouldn't shift. He turned his ugly, squashed face to Harry and looked up at him with those great yellow eyes. To his right, Hermione gave a dry sob. 

Harry stared down at Black and Crookshanks, his grip tightening on the wand. So what if he had to kill the cat too? It was in league with Black.... If it was prepared to die, trying to protect Black, that wasn't Harry's business.... If Black wanted to save it, that only proved he cared more for Crookshanks than for Harry's parents.... 

Harry raised the wand. Now was the moment to do it. Now was the moment to avenge his mother and father. He was going to kill Black. He had to kill Black. This was his chance.... 

The seconds lengthened. And still Harry stood frozen there, wand poised, Black staring up at him, Crookshanks on his chest. Ron's ragged breathing came from near the bed; Hermione was quite silent. 

And then came a new sound - 

Muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor -- someone was moving downstairs. 

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE -- SIRIUS BLACK - QUICK!" 

Black made a startled movement that almost dislodged Crookshanks; Harry gripped his wand convulsively -- Do it now! said a voice in his head – and Harry did. With one final hateful glance at Sirius Black he raised his wand to man's eyes and quietly muttered two words he had practiced for so long, a spell he had practised ever since the fateful day in Hogsmeade when he found out about Sirius Black. Only for this moment – to revenge for his parents -kill the traitor. 

"Avada Kedavra" 

A flash of green light erupted from Harry's wand and with rushing sound of wind travelled toward escaper from Azkaban who let out one last scream of horror before the blinding light hit him. Then there was silence –there was no mistake that Sirius Black lay on the ground now dead. 

The door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks and Harry Wheeled around as Professor Lupin came hurtling into the room, his face Bloodless, his wand raised and ready. His eyes flickered over Ron, lying On the floor, over Hermione, cowering next to the door, to Harry, Standing there with his wand covering Black, and then to Black himself, seemingly lifeless body at Harry's feet. 

"Expelliarmus!" Lupin shouted. 

Harry's wand flew once more out of his hand; so did the two Hermione was Holding. Lupin caught them all deftly, then moved into the room, staring At Black, who still had Crookshanks lying across his chest. 

Harry felt somehow empty, but at the same time strangely satisfied –he had done it! He had revenged for his parents. 

"What happened?" asked Professor Lupin as he reached down to Sirius. 

"He is dead" Harry said quietly but calmly. Lupin however looked suddenly at Harry with unreadable expression, "what do you mean, who did this?" Harry looking still at the murderer's lifeless body answered, "that he is dead Professor. There is nothing to worry anymore. And I … did this." He added uncertainly. 

Whatever reaction Harry had waited was not that! Lupin let out a sob as he grabbed lifeless body in his arms and for a few moments just cried holding another man. Harry and his friends watched Lupin not knowing what to say or do, but it was Harry who finally blurted out as his anger and hate once again overtaking him. 

"I don't believe it!" 

Lupin let go and looked at Harry. Man's face was covered with tears and pained with unimaginable sadness. 

"You… You HELPED HIM? YOU WERE IN LEAGUE WITH HIM!" Harry screamed wishing for the second time this evening that he would have his wand –to have it only for one porpuse -to kill. 

"No" came very quiet whisper. 

"I trusted you," Harry shouted at Lupin his voice wavering out of control, "and all this time you've been his friend! –You … you a werewolf" 

"You're wrong," whispered Lupin, "I haven't been his friend for a long time!" 

"You're lying!" Harry spat. His two friends were watching everything with horrified expressions. They were shocked that Harry could actually kill someone and even more of Lupin's reaction. 

"I can explain" 

"So said he" Harry spat pointing at Black. 

"And you should have listened" Lupin said now a bit more loudly. He finally stood up looking at Harry like seeing him for a first time. 

"Oh yeah? Listen his lies or pathetic excuses why he joined Voldemort? Oh and then let him kill me perhaps?" Harry yelled out in frustration. 

Lupin just shook his head sliding down against the wall, "You killed an innocent man Harry" 

Silence. Harry just watched at Lupin like man had gone crazy, finally not knowing anything else what to do he said, "You're mental!" 

"Some might say so, but… yes in honour of Sirius… yes. I can prove it to you!" Said Lupin with determination in his eyes. He stood up and went over to Ron. Next to him was laying a rat –it seemed like it was dead, but it's eyes moved madly in their sockets. 

"If you please give it to me," Lupin stated quietly watching rat with murderous stare. "What?", said Ron, "what has Scabbers got to do with it?" 

"Everything, now give me the rat please," Ron hesitated, but handed rat to Lupin. 

"Now if I am right then this is not a rat, but a wizard. An Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew" 

It took a few seconds for the absurdity of this statement to sink in. Then Ron voiced what Harry was thinking. 

"You're mental." 

"Ridiculous!" said Hermione faintly. 

"Peter Pettigrew's dead!" said Harry. "He killed him twelve years ago!" He pointed at Black. 

"There is only one way to prove it" He raised his wand. 

A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small grey form twisting madly -- Ron Yelled -- the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding Flash of light and then -- 

It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was Shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a Man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his Hands. Crookshanks was spitting and snarling on the chest of Sirius Black; the hair on his back was standing up. 

He was a very short man, hardly taller than Harry and Hermione. His Thin, colourless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on Top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of Weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers's Fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his Very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breathing Fast and shallow. Harry saw his eyes dart to the door and back again. 

"Well, hello, Peter," said Lupin pleasantly, as though rats frequently Erupted into old school friends around him. "Long time, no see." 

"Well, well, well How far this show will go?" a cold voice interrupted them all. Harry looked up and saw Severus Snape looking down with blissful expression –especially when his eyes swept over dead form of Black and Harry. 

"I think Headmaster and Minister would be very interested in this" he added. 

* * *

Okay did you like? I don't want to be unpolite, but well Review and tell what you think about the whole affair. And also what you think should happen now:  
a) Harry to be expelled  
b) Taken to Azkaban  
c) Given Dementor's kiss  
d) Nothing, life would go on just as before. 


	2. The truth

**Authot's Note** Hello everyone and welcome back. **Declamier** and ** Summery** can be found in the first chapter.   
I want to thank you everyone who read my story and review too. Yeah I know first chapter was mostly from the real book, but I promise it won't happen again -well some things my happen like in the real book, but you'll find Harry becomes very different from now on.   
Hope you'll enjoy the sory. 

**I need a bit help** I cant find an appropriate name for the sory, I have few on my mind, but they aren't the right ones, well if someone has a name he would like to share with me for this story then please I'd be more then happy. And of course I'm still searching a beta reader. 

* * *

**Chapter two - The truth**

The mood was very dark as small group of teenagers followed Professor Snape out of the tunnel and toward castle. In the air was hovering corpse of Sirius Black and petrified form of Peter Pettigrew. Remus Lupin had run away because of the full moon –he had run as soon as he realised what day was toward the dark forest. All wands were in hand of Severus Snape who seemed to be rather pleased with course of events. 

Harry didn't know what to think or do. It was like his whole mind was frozen into state of shock. He just numbly followed orders without really registering what he was doing. Only few thoughts were swimming around his half conscious state –_had he really murdered innocent man? What if he had?_ Every now and then Harry locked his eyes with Peter Pettigrew and then with Sirius Black. And word what supposed murderer had said rang in his head like gong –_ you'll  regret it if you don't… You don't understand…_

The journey was quiet and uneventful. As soon as they got outside only few sounds could be heard –from the direction Hagrid's hat came low muffled voice when they passed. Harry couldn't help but notice trail of blood on the grass what lead behind the cottage. He knew what it meant, but couldn't bring himself to care –nothing mattered at the moment, and more darker, painful and important were Harry's thought's as he remembered again –_you'll  regret it if you don't… You don't understand…_

What if Sirius had told the truth, what if there was something that Harry didn't know, something what he hadn't noticed and why was Pettigrew alive when he was supposed to be dead for twelve years… Was it some kind of trick? Trick to get him into trouble? Or some enormous joke what Snape made up? No… Snape didn't have any sense of humour unless it was his plan to get Harry killed… 

It all was overwhelming and he felt headache developing. He looked at his friend's who were as quiet as he was staring at the grounds and following Snape. Somewhere form the Dark Forest was a loud and painful howl –_Professor Lupin_ Harry thought. He remembered man's reaction –that look he had given Harry before they left. Lupin had always been kind to him and always had smiled to him but that last look was something different… Harry didn't know, but he knew Professor was disappointed in him. 

"Ice Drops" sneered a voice what brought Harry out of his reverie, as he looked up they were standing behind Gargoyle what guarded entrance to the Headmaster's office. Harry felt his heart drop another few inches into his legs as he quietly followed up on the moving stair. 

"Come in," came wizened old man's voice as Snape had knocked on the door. 

As the entered Dumbledore stood up when he saw Black and Pettigrew flying in –literally, behind them Snape forced three teenagers and behind them all came Snape himself. 

Dumbledore seemed to handle situation very calmly. He walked –or more like glided from behind his desk next to Sirius Black and eyed him for a few seconds before turning to look at Peter. He waved his hand in front of the rat-man and he immediately shifted and fell on the floor. 

"Good afternoon, Mister Pettigrew," Dumbledore said kindly, but his voice and eyes didn't held their usual warmth, "never thought I'd be seeing you in this office again" 

Rat only squeaked something back what didn't make any sense and sat on the floor like he was being petrified again, his eyes again rolled madly in his searching for escape. 

"Dumbledore," Snape interrupted, "I think I'll bring truth serum and Minister here" Dumbledore only nodded on this and Snape left leaving three teenagers, a dead man and very frightened old school mate behind with Albus Dumbledore. "Why don't you all take a seat," old man stated. It was not a question. 

Minutes passed in silence. Every second what passed made Harry more and more nervous –it felt like eternity to him as he looked strings on the Grand Father clock near the wall to move.  It seemed that Dumbledore was waiting for the arrival of the minister and truth potion. 

Finally footsteps from behind the door confirmed the arrival of someone. Door burst open without knock and as Harry turned around he saw Snape entering with Minister of Magic. 

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded as soon as he entered, Dumbledore only pointed his hand at Black then at Pettigrew. 

"Did you bring the truth serum?" he asked his potion master after Minister was done with imitating expression of a fish out of water. Snape handed him small vial of clear water like liquid, but said nothing. Dumbledore turned to face minister as the man spoke out. 

"It can't be Dumbledore, Black killed him twelve years ago!" But old man didn't say anything and walked to stand in front of Pettigrew. 

"Peter we need to question you under the influence of Veritariserum, do you agree?" Man looked with horror at Dumbledore, "no, I'm… I'm innocent," he blurted out as crocodile tears started rolling down his cheeks. 

Dumbledore placed his hand gently on the man's shoulder, "Peter, then you have nothing to be afraid of" 

It seemed that it hit Rat man, but he didn't give up, "I'm … I'm allergic to it, I'm going to tell everything …just ask" he added hopefully. 

"I'm sorry Peter, but I believe it isn't something what Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix, so please" headmaster said more gently, but there was warning edge in his voice what stated that Peter didn't have alternative. 

"No I… I can't I'm allergic you see… I'm going to tell you everything… I'm, innocent" 

"Stop it right there man. I as Minister of Magic order you to be questioned under the serum" 

"But… but you can just ask…" pleaded rat pathetically. 

"See Pettigrew people do not disappear for twelve years just like that," Snape added coldly, "you have no choice" 

"If you don't agree to take it now and here I will bring someone who has the authority to force it down your throat," Minister of Magic added. 

Peter was cornered and there was no escape from the room now. He only nodded and Dumbledore let three drop of drug into his mouth. Man went immediately into calm state. His eyes were clouded and careless, body stopped shaking and hands trembling. Even sweat seemed to stop pouring down man's face. He seemed to be complete peace himself. 

Dumbledore sat behind his desk and started questioning the man. Minister of Magic also sat down taking out peace of paper and quill to take notes. Snape just leaned against the wall and watched whole ordeal like some show and sneered every now and then. It seemed that everyone had forgotten that just few feet away from them, in the corner was corpse of a man lying on the floor. 

"What is your name," Dumbledore started. 

"Peter Oswald Pettigrew," came dreamy answer. 

"Age," "33" 

"Where have you been for the last twelve years?" now everyone leaned a bit forward to hear the answer better, "I live last twelve years as a rat in my Animagus form with a wizarding family, The Weasley's. I pretended to be just a pet to a boy named Percy Weasley, later I became a pet to Ronald Weasley." Everyone was a bit shocked especially Ron, "and I let you sleep with me!" he said with ultimate disgust. 

"Why did you live like that for the last twelve years?" Dumbledore asked after a while, when Cornelius Fudge had done with his notes and Snape stopped sneering. 

"Because I lead Dark Lord to his downfall and feared Deatheater's revenge and Black's and his friends wrath –they would kill me if they would have found me –any of them" Harry looked now petrified, his face turned white as chalk –what did that mean? That Lupin had been right? Harry's heart started pounding so hard in his chest that he thought he'd going to die, but clambering his fingers to the chair and swallowing hard he continued listening. 

"Why were you afraid of their revenge?" "Because I betrayed them all" Every eye was now trying to drill a hole into rat's head to gain information faster. 

"How did you betray them?" Dumbledore was calm as ever, in any other situation Harry would be amazed by the self-control Dumbledore possessed, but in this moment he didn't pay attention to it. 

"I gave Potter's to the Dark Lord and because of their son he found his end" That was it. Harry couldn't stand it anymore, guilt, confusion, hate, anger all taking best of him he rose from his seats backed away pointing at Pettigrew, "You… You, But Black was their secret keeper" he yelled out, "It was, Sirius's plan on the last minute to make me instead Potter's secret keeper. I must say it was my most glorious moment of my life when I told My Lord I could give Potter's to him. He…" 

But what ever he wanted to say he was cut off as Harry jumped forth, grabbed man's neck into his hands and squeezed as hard as he could, "I KILL YOU, I KILL YOU" he roared madly. Peter Pettigrew tried to wince free, but couldn't, he started gasping for the air as Harry's fingers dug even deeper into man's throat, "YOU BASTARD," Harry roared, his heart pounding hard, tears rolled down his cheek, but in his mind was only one thought, only one desire –to squeeze any life out of the man beneath him, cold rage taking him over. 

Just as Harry felt life leaving body beneath him, he was roughly pulled back, "NO, LET ME GO" he screamed, someone was trying to say something, but Harry struggled to get free, to get the man who was responsible for death of his parents, for death of Sirius Black, who made Harry murder the man, he struggled wanting to get and kill the man, but hands were too strong, "LET ME GO" but he was still held too strongly. And he was just a small bony thirteen years old kid. 

Something ice-cold was poured down his throat, he heard someone call his name, that coldness was taking him over, freezing his rage, forcing him to calm down, voices were getting stronger, "Harry, Harry NO Cornilius get them out, out of here!" someone was yelling, but he couldn't make out who. He felt like he was carried. Everything was too foggy around him, he felt coldness creeping over him even more, He heard shouts, no longer his name, but someone's desperate please, Everything was so cold… so cold… 

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!   
Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now....   
Not Harry, please no…" 

And then he knew no more. 

* * *

Okay hope you enjoyed and please review. But please forgive me for bad grammar -I'm searching for a beta reader. So what should happen next? And what relationship you'd like to see in this story? Bytheway... thanks for reading. 


	3. The Realisation

**Authot's Note** Hello everyone and welcome back. **Declamier** and ** Summery** can be found in the first chapter.   
I want to thank you everyone who read my story and review too.   
Hey Samara-Morgan-101 who said Harry recieved The Kiss? No he didn't... at leats not yet. 

**I still need a bit help** If someone would like to be **Beta reader** for this story please let me know okay? 

* * *

**Chapter three - Realisation**

Harry opened his eyes, he felt strangely warm, he tried to look around but everything was dizzy, there was lot of golden light in his eyes. He tried to stand up, but only now realised that he was lying on a sofa. He ran his hand tiredly over his face trying to remember where he was, when it hit him that he didn't have glasses on. Trying to find them to his surprise they were put on his face and room came back into focus. He was in Dumbledore's office.

In front of him was Dumbledore with very –unreadable expression. There was no spark in his eyes and no smile on his lips. Only a smoky goblet was in his hands, what he gave to Harry with order to drink it –Harry did and felt warming sensation washing over him, his mind came back to focus.

"What happened," Harry asked a bit confused after a while.

"I believe during interrogation of Peter Pettigrew you a bit… overreacted. So we had to give you a calming potion, unfortunately Minister not knowing of your reaction to Dementors brought them here to escort Mr Pettigrew to the Ministry of Magic," explained Dumbledore calmly as he made his way back behind his table.

With old man's explanation came back Harry's memories of the past few hours with horrible speed. And for the first time now he really understood what he had done, it hit him so hard that he even couldn't breath for a few moments. "I killed him," Harry whispered more to himself then anyone else. Coldness started developing in his chest swallowing him into it, into his memory came dead eyes of Sirius Black and disappointment of Professor Lupin when they had parted…

"Yes Harry unfortunately…. Yes, I heard what happened" said Dumbledore quietly, "Harry come sit here," he added after a pause. Harry stood up on his wobbly legs and made his way to the chair headmaster had pointed him. He even didn't have to watch at Headmaster to know he was sad, disappointed and displeased.

"Harry as much as hate to say so… even in these circumstances I must ask you to understand the seriousness of situation. It is out of my hands now to help you in any way," old man stated gravely. There was silence for a long time as Harry realized that his situation was really, really bad.

"What happens to me now?" he finally asked miserably, but knowing that whatever was coming, he had earned it. His hands were slightly shaking, few tears running down his cheeks, but in his mind was complete chaos. Chaos filled with blurred visions from the Shrieking Shack. But in the same time –empty. Emptiness what seemed to threaten eat him alive… slowly sucking him into it's endless void.

"Harry I must tell you that nothing, I repeat nothing justifies taking life of another if there is another way," stated old man in low and incredibly tired voice what held edge of disappointment, "I must ask you to understand Harry that as a headmaster of this school I have no other option then to expel you"

"I understand," Harry answered –and he did. Although some feeling inside him told him that it won't end just with that. He could only imagine what his Aunt and Uncle would say when he went back to their house. More tears started rolling out of Harry's once bright green eyes, what now where dark and dull.

As they both sat there in silence suddenly a nock on the door rang throw the quiet room, Dumbledore permitted entrance to whoever was behind the door and next moment Mr Malfoy and Minister of Magic entered. They both looked first at Harry then at older man. Minister was first to speak.

"Ah Albus I see boy has awaken" Minister said in business like manner. Old man only nodded still looking at Harry with expression that clearly showed every bit of his one hundred and fifty six years. "Crying won't help you anymore, Boy," Minister spat at Harry after moment, Harry immediately brushed away his tears with sleeve.

"Well, well, well Mister Potter," came low silky voice what belonged to Malfoy, "Quite surprise that is… you of all people… and at your age. Like you didn't have enough fame yet…. No you thought that you can do whatever you want… well now I hope you got used to Dementors previously…. Yes that's right Mister Potter I believe you will get used to them soon enough," he sneered at Harry with glee in his eyes," everyone does… sooner or later…" he added even more silkily.

"Now, now Lucius that's not that certain yet," Fudge said, but look in his eyes were just as vivid as Malfoy's, "I hope you Albus told him about the trial and expulsion already?" Minister asked turning to face Headmaster.

"Not quite yet, Harry I'm afraid that you have to face trial soon about the events in the Shrieking Shack," answered old man to Minister and after that turning to Harry. Boy Who Lived didn't say anything. He understood that his situation wasn't any good and he knew he deserved whatever was coming, he knew he was guilty. Staring eyes of Sirius Black came back into his mind.

"I believe the trial will be held be tomorrow morning?" Lucius Malfoy asked casually moving to Harry's left side looking at Minister. "Yes… yes I believe. If it is alright with you Albus?" Fudge asked turning to old man. "Why yes it is I believe, but I will inform you in the morning about the matter. Harry here needs a good rest first and there are some things I need know first"

"Look Dumbledore I want to be over with this as soon as possible, I don't have time to play games with Potter. He is guilty and that is that," Lucius Malfoy sneered at Dumbledore angrily, but that cause absolutely no reaction from an elder man whatsoever. "Yes, yes, you seem to be very eager to be over with this matter Lucius, implausibly eager I would say if you would excuse my …diction" Dumbledore said looking at Malfoy sternly.

"Are you suggesting something Dumbledore?" asked other man getting colder then before. "Of course not, but Harry's trial will be held when we are ready, not when you will have or not have time for it" said old mage with finality in his voice, but Lucius wasn't going to give up so easily, "and you have time to find yet another way to weasel him out of trouble? It may have worked last year and year before last… But this time is another matter." 

Dumbledore looked at Malfoy with strange expression throw narrowed eyes before starting slowly talking. "Situation is very serious Mr Malfoy and I believe very … inconvenient for the ministry, therefore I believe Ministry should not rush and make yet another wrong decision. And what concerns last two years I hope I don't need to remind you that it is not any of your concerns!"

"He has broken more school rules then anyone else" Malfoy spat looking angry now. Harry looked a bit amazed at two men –he was surprised that Dumbledore still wanted to help him, he didn't understand why though. He had murdered an innocent man after all. He deserved what ever came –even if it was Dementors kiss.

"And how does that concerns you?" Dumbledore asked calmly. "I am school governor if you don't remember!" spat Malfoy back. Dumbledore to Harry's surprise only chuckled on that comment, "Do I have to remind you that School Governor's duty isn't to punish those who brake school rules, this authority If I remember correctly still leis with Professors and…well Headmaster of this school"

It seemed that Malfoy didn't have anything to say back, Harry noticed that his hands were slightly shaking from anger, next moment he turned to Minister, "You'll know where to find me Fudge" and with that swept out of the room leaving them behind.

"Now Cornelius, is there anything else you wish from me?" Dumbledore asked sitting back behind his table, Harry even didn't remember when old man had stood up.

"Ah yes indeed, I need to confiscate Potter's wand," Dumbledore gave requested item to Minister of Magic who put it into small wooden box what he had previously taken from his pocket.

Harry watched with somehow strange empty emotion –he knew that it was probably last time he ever saw that artefact, but he was too empty and too tired to really realise what it meant.

With that Fudge bid his farewell (only to Dumbledore) and made his way out of the room leaving Harry with headmaster alone again.

"Harry," old man stood up and walked over to one drawer and took out small bottle with some strange dark-coloured liquid, "Promise me one thing, that whatever happens you won't do anything stupid like get yourself killed or run away" In any other situation Harry would have laughed at this, but at the moment he didn't. Dumbledore had spoken with ultimate seriousness and Harry knew old man wasn't joking.

"Al… alright. I promise," Harry answered. Dumbledore seemed to be satisfied with his answer because he didn't comment on it anymore. Instead took a seat behind his table again, "I know Harry you are tired, but there are some people who would like to see you in Azkaban as soon as possible, as I hope you have now realised. Though don't worry about it much, your actions are understandable giving the circumstances… not excusable, but yes, understandable."

Harry didn't know what to say or do. He wanted to scream, to yell and run away and hide all at the same time. Why was Dumbledore so sympatric to him, why he still stood up for him, why he still wanted to help Harry? It was all so confusing and tiring that Harry felt his headache return. He wanted to be alone, he wanted to turn time back, so he could change his mistake, but he knew there was nothing to do. What was done was done.

"Worst thing Harry is that you used unforgivable curse. Even Aurors aren't permitted to use them. If you would have only used some other way… You'd still had a chance to graduate this school and live a life as a wizard, but now… I'm sorry Harry. Unforgivable is as it's name states. Usually it is enough to gain lifetime in Azkaban. And that is a fact on what some will play in the trial. Though circumstances must be taken into account" Harry didn't know, yet again anything to say on this. He just stared at the floor not having courage to look up.

"It is late now," Headmaster said standing up, "Let's go Harry. I'll walk you to your dormitory" The journey was quiet and neither said a thing. Only sound was low breathing and Harry's footsteps. Dumbledore seemed more to be soundlessly gliding over the floor then walking. Finally reaching portrait of a fat Lady Dumbledore stopped.

"Harry, here is dreamless sleep potion. Promise me that you'll go straight to bed and drink it all," he looked sternly into Harry's eyes as boy nodded then only saying goodnight old man turned around and glided soundlessly away leaving Harry alone.

Suddenly out of nowhere Harry's mind was bombarded with what seemed like hundreds of thoughts. Most of them were to about escaping. Grab someone's wand and then escape, or run on the top of astronomy tower and jump down seemed equally good. But Harry's promise to Dumbledore was only thing what prevented from doing what his all instincts told.

Instead he made his way to Common Room where he found his two friends nervously waiting for him. Of course they attacked Harry with questions the moment he entered, but all Harry said to them was that he was tired –he was tired and wanted to be left alone. So quite rudely he swept to his room leaving his two best friends behind with promise to talk to them in the morning.

In his room Harry undressed and crept to bed. He now realised that it was probably last nigh he slept in that bed, last night he slept in the castle and last night he spent in the wizarding world. Not able to face those thoughts and emotions Harry drank dreamless potion Dumbledore had given him and fell into much needed and appreciated dreamless sleep.

* * *

Okay did you like the chapter? Please let me know okay? And Review -I really want to know what people think about it.   
And thanks for reading... hope you'll continue doing so. And very Happy Easter to everyone!!! 


End file.
